This invention relates generally to electrical devices, and more particularly, to an electrical device which is formed of an arrangement of individual component parts which are secured to a base plate.
In known arrangements of the type wherein an electrical device formed of a plurality of components is installed on a base plate, the individual components are fastened to the base plate, and are then covered by a housing which is subsequently secured to the base plate.